After-Work Relief
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Stressed with work, the Admiral struggles to get his work done - though thankfully, Mutsu is there to 'help'. [Smut]


**After-Work Relief**

_'Permission to renovate the docks, approved... permission to take a vacation to Hawaii, denied...'_

The Admiral's expression strained as he signed form after form, his hand starting to cramp up from the repetitive strain. It was a slow Thursday, nothing entertaining or alarming going on. It was, by all definitions, 'peaceful' – perhaps too peaceful. And for once he wished that someone would barge in through his doors, and steal his attention away from his work.

After a moment he laid his pen down, sighing. Something that drew the attention of his secretary.

''Tired already, Admiral?'' Mutsu asked lightly, an amused smile curling at her lips.

''Yeah...'' He grunted, rolling his shoulders to get the blood flowing.

The busty Battleship chuckled lightly, patting his shoulder encouragingly. ''It's nearly four o'clock. Not much longer, Admiral.''

The Admiral grumbled. ''Easy for you to say. You have the easier job.''

She didn't refute that, only smiling amusedly at him before returning to her own work – which, for today, consisted of reorganising and filing documents. Very menial work, but one leagues easier than having to mentally weigh the pros and cons of various requests from his Ship-Girls. Most of which were often silly, such as wanting to build a water-park at the back of the base since summer was nearing.

He returned to his work, but it was only a matter of minutes before his determination waned. The sound of shuffling paper made him glance to his right, watching Mutsu as she methodically checked documents before filing them into the metal cabinet, organising them with long-honed efficiency. His eyes roamed over her alluring body, taking in the sight of her long legs and almost-criminally short miniskirt, a hint of her black underwear visible went she leaned forwards slightly.

Mutsu noticed his wandering a gaze, a playful smirk crossing her face as she grasped the side of her miniskirt and lifted it up, revealing the waistband of her lacy black panties.

''Like the view~?''

The Admiral blushed and looked away, not deigning her with a response – only to stiffen as she laid a hand on his shoulder, her nimble fingers daintily roaming towards the back of his neck.

Mutsu leaned in close, her breath brushing against his ear as she spoke.

''Do you need some... encouragement, to finish your work~?'' She asked sultrily.

''Hmph, maybe...'' He murmured, cheeks flushing darkly as she swung her leg over his, sitting on his lap and bringing their faces close.

Mutsu flashed him a teasing smile before wordlessly leaning in, capturing his lips in a soft kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. The Admiral returned the kiss, eliciting a quiet hum of approval from Mutsu as their lips meshed together slowly. His hands snaked down her back and traced the rim of her skirt before dipping lower, deftly sneaking under her miniskirt and cupping her curvy ass.

''Mm...'' Mutsu cooed as he gave her rear an affectionate squeeze.

She started rolling her hips, lightly grinding against him and setting alight a fire in his stomach. Mutsu giggled into the kiss as one of his hands released her rear, instead quickly moving up her back and fumbling with the metal band holding her kimono-top in place. She pulled away from the kiss before she daintily reached behind herself, undoing the latch herself and letting the metal slip off her, clattering as it hit the floor.

Without the support her kimono-top slipped open, giving the Admiral a perfect view of her round breasts, barely hidden behind the loose fabric. Something he was quick to exploit, releasing her ass and targeting her breasts instead.

''Ah~'' Mutsu cooed, shivering as his fingers dug into her soft tits, toying with them eagerly and making them tingle pleasantly.

His hardness rubbed against her thigh as she continued rocking her hips, making an idea hit her – a seductive smirk curling at her lips. The Battleship gently pushed his hands off her breasts, slipping off his lap and onto the floor. The Admiral blushed darkly when her nimble hands moved to his crotch, deftly pulling his zipper down and tugging his cock out into the open.

''Fufu... so hard already~'' Mutsu teased, her gloved hand giving his dick a light squeeze.

The Battleship leaned in, pressing her pink lips against the tip and kissing his cock. The Admiral groaned at the soft sensation, eliciting a sensual giggle from Mutsu as she did it again, slowly peppering his shaft with delicate kisses. She trailed her lips up and down his dick, spending a moment to drag her tongue up the underside of his shaft and trace her tongue around the tip – before finally taking his cock into her mouth.

''Mm~'' Mutsu hummed approvingly when his cock twitched, meeting his half-lidded gaze as she pushed herself deeper down his shaft.

The Admiral shuddered at the lewd sight, resting his hand on her head and lightly nudging her down further. The Battleship took the hint, taking in more of his dick and wrapping her tongue around his shaft, teasing him with the slimy appendage. At the sound of his breathless groan she grew bolder, bobbing her head and gradually sinking even deeper until the tip of his dick bumped against the back of her throat.

She pulled back all the way until only the tip was left inside, her tongue masterfully teasing and licking his cock. Her hot breath brushed against his erection as she worked her magic, before promptly plunging her head back down again, deep-throating him in a single move and resuming her bobbing.

''Ah... Mutsu...'' The Admiral grit his teeth, barely stifling a groan.

Her eyes flickered up to him, her seductive smile visible even with his cock in her mouth. She retreated, letting his cock slip out past her lips – before she quickly wrapped her hand around it, jerking him off fast enough to make him gasp but simultaneously slow enough to leave him wanting more.

''Hmhm...'' Mutsu chuckled softly, brushing her lips against his cock as she spoke. ''What is it that you want, Ad-mir-al~?''

He blushed, looking away. ''You...''

Mutsu licked her lips, pulling away from his cock... and hefting her large breasts up, squishing his cock between them. The Admiral groaned at the pleasurable softness of her boobs, the gentle friction making his dick twitch with lustful desire. The gentle friction heightened as she began moving her breasts up and down his shaft, smiling seductively at him while she did it.

His grip on her hair slipped and he grasped the sides of his chair instead, gritting his teeth and straining to resist the alluring pleasure – something that only prompted Mutsu to double her efforts, bobbing her breasts along his shaft faster and smothering his cock between them. Her hot skin contrasted the coolness of the office, the cool air hitting the tip of his cock when it popped out from her ample cleavage.

''Nn... Mutsu...'' The Admiral shuddered, instinctively rolling his hips and trying to thrust his cock between her breasts.

Mutsu clearly noticed this, giggling and leaning down, kissing the tip of his twitching cock when it poked out. He exhaled shakily as her hot breath washed over his cock, her soft pink lips teasing his swelling cock. It was hard to think straight from the combined stimulation, his mind focusing solely on the sensation of her squishy-soft breasts and her delicate lips.

''Fufu... are you nearly done, Admiral~?'' Mutsu teasingly purred, flicking her tongue out and licking his dick before it disappeared between her large breasts. ''Hmhm... you don't have to hold back. _Go ahead~_''

The Admiral grit his teeth, his cock burning as he consciously resisted her alluring offer – when her tongue suddenly licked the tip of his dick, tipping him over the edge. ''N-Nn!''

A burning rush shot through his cock as he climaxed, spurts of cum erupting from his throbbing cock. Mutsu cooed as his warm seed hit her face, painting her cheek white before the spurts shortened, coating her breasts and collarbone with cum. The Battleship shivered pleasantly at the hot sensation, feeling his cum dribble between her boobs and down her chest.

''Haah~'' Mutsu breathed, letting her breasts drop – chuckling as she observed her handiwork. ''My~, you must've been so pent-up, Admiral~''

''Nn...'' He grunted breathlessly at her, too winded to speak.

She smiled playfully at that, rising to her feet and grabbing some tissues, wiping the 'evidence' away. ''Tell you what... if you finish _all~ _your work before five-thirty, I'll meet you back at your room and give you a little... _reward~_''

Mutsu laughed as he near-instantly recovered from his daze, shoving his cock back into his pants and sliding his chair back in front of his desk.

X-x-X

In the end, the Admiral succeeded – with barely a few minutes to spare.

He walked through the quiet base with purpose, idly greeting the scarce few Ship-Girls he passed. With it being dinner-time most were currently in the dining hall or at the dorms, so the chance of being disturbed was extremely low – something Mutsu clearly took into consideration when she made her little 'offer'.

His house – a small one-storey house on the edge of the base – quickly came into view, prompting him to pick up the pace. He was unsurprised to find his front door unlocked, wordlessly pushing it open and immediately locking it behind him.

''Admiral~'' Mutsu's sensual voice came from deeper within the house, his pants tightening at the sound.

The Admiral made his way towards his bedroom, finding the door to be slightly ajar. Upon pushing it open he was greeted by the sight of Mutsu standing patiently in his room, wearing nothing but a pair of black lingerie. The lacy black underwear hugged her curves seductively, accentuating her round breasts and hugging her rear nicely.

Mutsu smiled seductively at him. ''Welcome ba- Mm~!''

Her greeting was cut short as he crossed the distance, crashing his lips against hers and muffling her yelp of surprise. Mutsu quickly melted into the kiss, lovingly wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself flush against him – cooing into his mouth as his own hands landed on her ass, giving her rear an affectionate grope.

They broke off from the kiss for a single second before their lips met again, meshing together heatedly. The Battleship moaned into his mouth as he suddenly gripped her ass and lifted her up, prompting her to loop her legs around his waist so she didn't fall. Even then she didn't pull back from the lustful kiss, instead deepening it further by adding her tongue into the mix, pushing it into his mouth and wrestling with his own tongue.

The Admiral carried her over to the bed, kneeling onto the edge before breaking off from the kiss – dropping Mutsu onto the soft mattress. The busty Ship-Girl grunted softly as she hit the bed, blushing as he immediately loomed over her with his broader frame. Their lips once more met in another passionate kiss, stifling her lewd groan as one of his hands slipped behind her and fumbled with her bra latch.

''Here... let me...'' Mutsu murmured into the kiss, undoing it herself and making her lacy black bra go slack.

He kissed her in response before pulling back, tugging her bra free and exposing her large round breasts in all their glory, his lustful gaze making Mutsu squirm slightly. He leaned down but instead of kissing her, he went for her neck – eliciting a surprised gasp from the Battleship as he sucked on her sensitive skin. His hands landed on her ample breasts at the same time, lustfully groping her soft tits and squeezing them lewdly.

''Nn... ah~!'' Mutsu moaned cutely, exhaling shakily. ''Mn... Admiral, you perv... Mm...''

In response he lightly pinched her nipples, earning a quiet groan from the busty Battleship. His hands ravenously toyed with her boobs, squeezing and rolling her breasts around lustfully. He didn't spare her neck either, aggressively kissing and sucking on her skin as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. He slowly moved down further, trailing hungry kisses down her neck and to her collarbone, before going even lower and kissing the tops of her breasts.

Mutsu moaned as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, one hand groping her breast while his lips attacked the other. He flicked her nipple with his tongue before sucking on it, grazing the pink nub with his teeth and loving the way she squirmed in response. He alternated between her boobs, kissing one while groping the other, always teasing her enough to make her squirm before he changed over.

After a minute he left her breasts alone, moving south. Mutsu moaned lowly as he peppered her toned stomach with feathery kisses, hooking his fingers under her lacy black panties and pulling them down her thighs, revealing her pussy to him – something he instantly exploited, pushing his head between her thighs and attacking her pussy with lustful fervour.

''Mm~!'' Mutsu cried, gasping as his tongue ravenously licked and prodding her lower lips. ''A-Admiral~!''

The Admiral chuckled at her cute cry, something that made Mutsu blush darkly. The busty Battleship groaned shyly as he lustfully kissed her pussy, licking her slit or shoving his tongue into her pussy and eating her out with quiet eagerness. One of his hands grabbed her panties and idly yanked them down her legs until she could kick them off her shin, letting her demurely open her legs.

''Ah...'' Mutsu moaned quietly, shuddering as his hands shifted to her waist, stopping her from squirming away. ''Mn... t-that's it, Admiral... haah...''

She reached down and threaded a hand through his hair, lightly pushing his head against her pussy and mewling as he ate her out. His probing tongue was relentless, lapping up her arousal or spearing into her pussy hungrily, sending sparks of mind-melting pleasure washing over her. She found it hard to think straight, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she surrendered to the pleasure.

Mutsu's cute moans were music to the Admiral's ears, only encouraging him further. Her soft skin had the faint scent of lavender, eluding that she had taken a shower less than an hour ago – the knowledge only turning him on. His pants grew tight as he held himself back, but the longer he teased her the harder it got – until he couldn't restrain his lust.

''Mutsu...'' He murmured lowly, pushing back against her hand and sitting up.

The Battleship blinked dazedly, looking between her legs at him – cutely blushing when she caught his of his not-so-subtle bulge. ''Ah... geez, go ahead then...''

She giggled as he rushed to get his pants off, chucking his belt aside and unbuttoning his boxers, letting his erect cock slip out. The Admiral eagerly shifted between her legs, guiding his cock towards her weeping slit and rubbing against her wet lips. Mutsu groaned at his touch, but he wasn't in the mood to tease any longer – and with a quick roll of his hips, he plunged inside.

''Mm~!'' Mutsu moaned in delight, gripping the bed covers as pleasure arced through her. ''Haah... a-as big as always, Admiral...''

He grunted lightly in reply, settling his hands on her waist and pushing in deeper, groaning at her hot tightness. He quickly began thrusting, rocking his hips and pumping his cock into her slick pussy, eliciting a lustful mewl from the busty Battleship. His prior teasing had left her sensitive, crumbling her usual teasing nature and leaving her gasping and shuddering from his cock – something that only made him thrust faster.

The bed beneath them rocked against the headboard audibly, and the Admiral's eyes were drawn towards her breasts as he pounded into her – watching as they bounced up and down from his thrusts. Without thinking his right hand darted up to her chest, roughly groping her breast and making Mutsu mewl like a cat in heat.

''Nn~! F-Faster, Admiral~!'' Mutsu groaned lowly, shooting him a lustful half-lidded gaze, wordlessly asking him to give her _more._

In response he threw away what little gentleness he had left, pounding into her pussy with renewed energy – loving the way Mutsu nearly cried in pleasure. His hand roughly groped her ample breast, his fingers digging into her soft skin as he fondled her tit. Her other boob bounced about wildly as their pelvises slapped together, driving his throbbing cock as deep as he could into her, the musical sound of skin slapping only adding to the lewdness of the situation.

The Admiral groaned as Mutsu shuddered beneath him, her pussy tightening around his cock dangerously as her orgasm clearly looming just beyond the horizon. The knowledge only made him more aroused, gritting his teeth as his cock twitched with lustful desire. He held back his own climax with pure willpower, focusing solely on Mutsu's flushed face as she moaned liberally.

''Mm~! A-Ah... I'm- Mn...'' Mutsu squirmed, releasing a shaky breath as she screwed her eyes shut. ''Ohh... Admiral... don't stop... don't- _Ah~!_''

Mutsu seized up, a stifled cry slipping past her lips as her orgasm washed over her. The Admiral kept thrusting, holding on even as her pussy squeezing his burning cock – before he couldn't hold on any longer, cumming inside her with a shaky groan. The sensation of him painting her insides white only heightened her pleasure, a lewd moan escaping her.

His thrusts slowed to a stop and he nearly collapsed, barely supporting himself with one arm. His heavy panting was matched by Mutsu's own laboured breathing, both simply basking in the aftermath of their climaxes.

After a long minute, Mutsu spoke. ''Mn... we should... freshen up... before dinner...''

The Admiral was all too happy to agree.

X-x-X

''Haah~, my legs are still all weak~''

The Admiral blushed at Mutsu's light-hearted tease, something that made the busty Battleship giggle. She stood before the shower, bent over slightly as she tested the water – waiting for it to warm up to the right temperature. He stood behind her, discreetly eyeing up her curvy form and vividly remembering the taste of her, and the softness of her body.

''Mm?'' Mutsu hummed as she felt something brush against her ass, blushing when she realised_ what _it was. ''Ah, you perv...''

''Not my fault.'' He replied half-heartedly, resting his hands on her hips.

''Admiral~'' Mutsu whined, purposefully pushing her ass back against his cock. ''At least wait until we're in the shower~''

With great effort he did, resisting the urge to simply plunge into her right then and there – not helped that her ass teasingly pressed against his dick repeatedly. Finally near a full minute later Mutsu stepped into the shower, cooing at the warm spray and shooting him a playful smile as he stepped in as well, closing the glass sliding-door behind him.

''How ab- Mmph~!'' Mutsu's teasing words were cut short as he kissed her, his hands landing on her hips and pulling her ass against his eager cock.

One of his hands left her hip, darting up to her ample breast and roughly groping her boob, knocking the breath from her lungs and leaving her groaning breathlessly. She rocked her hips and playfully ground her ass against his cock, a flutter of excitement rushing through her when she felt his dick brush against her slit, dangerously close to pushing inside.

They broke off from the heated kiss a second later, staring at one another with half-lidded eyes full of lust. Mutsu tore her eyes away first, instead leaning forwards and planting her hands against the tiled wall – water spraying down her onto her back as she presented herself to him, bent over and with flushed cheeks.

''Go ahead, Admiral~'' Mutsu purred seductively.

He obliged, grasping his erect cock and guiding it towards her slit before promptly pushing inside – groaning blissfully as her hot tightness surrounded his dick. Mutsu mewled lewdly as he started thrusting instantly, bucking his hips and plunging into her pussy with lustful intent, stuffing her full with each eager thrust.

Their voices echoed off the tiled walls, barely muffled by the hot spray of the shower – the water making their skin slick and turning them on further. It wasn't the first time they did it in the bathroom, but doing it in this position was. The mild spark of excitement that rushed through them only fuelled their arousal further.

''Mm~! F-Faster~!'' Mutsu cried, shuddering as he obeyed – pounding into her rapidly, hitting her deepest parts over and over again.

The Admiral gripped her waist tightly, pulling her hips towards him as he plunged into her, speeding up even further. Even with the hot water pouring down on them her insides felt just as hot, the warm tightness of her pussy near-addicting to him, his cock throbbing with the need to be inside her as much as possible. It didn't hurt that having her fully nude before him, bent-over and moaning, was a major turn on for him.

In the heat of the moment he reached out, grabbing Mutsu's arms, and yanking them back towards him.

''A-Ah~?!'' Mutsu cried in surprise, moaning as he continued pounding into her – her upper-body hanging, suspended by nothing but his grip on her arms. ''A-Admiral~!''

His pelvis slapped against her ass aggressively, driving his throbbing cock deep into her quivering pussy and eliciting pleasure-filled cries from the busty Battleship. It might just be his imagination but he swore she got even tighter, her inner walls clamping around his dick and desperately trying to get him to cum. Something that he tried to actively resist, but his stamina was waning and the sound of Mutsu's moans weren't helping.

''M... Mutsu...'' He groaned lowly, his thrusts slowly briefly before he quickly sped up, his cock burning with his looming orgasm. Every extra second inside her felt like heaven, and in the end he couldn't hold out. ''I'm- Nn!''

He gripped her wrists tightly and drove his cock deep into her, letting loose a stifled moan and cumming inside her – a sharp gasp slipping past Mutsu's lips as she felt him finish inside her, before it devolved into a quiet moan as she climaxed as well. Her knees buckled from the pleasure as she barely remained standing, her pussy tingling as he pumped spurts of cum into her.

The Admiral came down from his high a minute later, tugging his cock out of her and carefully lowering to the floor, tugging Mutsu along with him. The Battleship laid against him as she sucked in much-needed gulps of air, shuddering cutely as his seed dribbled out her slit and was washed away by the shower.

''Mn...'' Mutsu murmured, nuzzling against his cheek. ''Guess dinner will have to wait a little longer, huh?''

The Admiral only chuckled in reply, tiredly wrapping an arm around her nude frame.

[END]


End file.
